The Road to Redemption
by lostinthecity
Summary: After his dark past , the hunter continues his life through guilt and shame . While searching the town for the best targets for his bloody desires , He founds a girl in the middle of the Wickery bridge trying to commit suicide and brings her to the woods with him to enjoy her the most. But this won't be as simple as he thought it would be .
1. The Shattered Ones

**Chapter 1**

_The Shattered Ones_

The darkness was overwhelming and a strange light from the moonlight's reflection on the water was shining between the tall trees. He was standing there holding his hunt in his hands. Where else could he be? It was his home. Where he belonged. Darkness was where he felt safe and his dark desires (that once were his enemy) were his friend.

He looked around to make sure nobody's there with him. Actually it was like that there never was. Of course it wasn't always like this. Once he had found peace with 'her'. She taught him to see the world through better eyes. She believed in him and he needed it. She was his light but also the spark that set his life on fire and left it to ashes.

He was ready for the hunt. He almost had forgotten the taste of the warm blood that runs in the living bodies, humans. The taste of the fear and the joy and after that the bitterness of the hate and the guilt. It was bittersweet and he missed it. So he put down the unconscious body down and sat beside her and grieved for a moment. Poor girl, if she had any idea what's going to happen to her she would've wished for her death instead of unconsciousness!

He put his face closer to her neck. He could smell it. His breath on her face made the hunted girl awake. He did that on purpose. He wanted her to be scared from him. He wanted her to see the monster inside him shake every single bone in her body. He wanted to enjoy it., Because real hunters enjoy the hunt.

-"Are you going to kill me ?" a slight voice came out of her mouth that normal people wouldn't hear.

-"Yes!" he answered honestly.

-"Does it hurt?" she asked a little bit louder now.

He touched her face and continued to her neck. Than smiled and said "don't you worry sweetheart I'm an expert! "

She didn't seem to be afraid.

-"Than just do it!" she said fearlessly.

He was amazed. He was ready to hear anything but this! This girl was either too stupid or too brave

-"or maybe she doesn't have anything to lose" he thought . And soon he began to realize so does him.

He Stood up and reach out to her. His hand was in the air a little while until the girl took his hand and stood up.

-"What is your name?" he asked.

-"Elena" she answered incuriosity as if she had lost interest in whatever he was going to do with her. Definitely not kill her ! She felt safe now and she learned that through his green eyes that was fixed into her brown ones. That moment Elena felt his hunter could also be her savior. And she was right.


	2. Forgotten Warmth

Chapter 2

Fear and Bravery

Elena followed his footsteps but it was not an easy thing to do. He was almost running . "where are we going?" She asked as if she would get an answer . He ignored her like she wasn't even there with him. Now it was raining. Elena felt she couldn't move anymore. It was all too much for her and now she was freezing. "I.. I can't " Elena said with all the energy that was left in her. "There is nothing left we're almost there" he said like he wasn't' deaf a few minutes ago.

In the silence of the night there was not a single sound but the rain and their footsteps .

"I think .." She fell to the ground . He caught her in his his arms immediately .her brown shiny hair was touching the grass .Elena felt his arms on her shoulder and her back. She saw the stars blinking to her and she was no longer afraid of the dark . She felt safe there. He stood up holding her in his hand and he started walking . "Thank You ... " She said waiting for him to say his name . "Stefan" he said . She smiled . there was something strange about Elena for Stefan. There was so much "life" in her . he could smell her humanity . her pain . her misery . he could see past the blood in her.

"That's it , we're there " he said trying to be friendly . Elena opened her eyes . Sun was almost up . she continued Stefan's look to the old rotten cottage . "wait this is your house ?" She said surprised . "couldn't find a pent house out here ! " he said smiling .Than suddenly he stopped . he was smiling . what was wrong with him ? He haven't been smiling in years ! Maybe decades . he was worried about it. "remember , no feelings , no attachments" he thought.

He placed her on a hard wood covered with apparently a blanket on it . it wasn't comfortable but she could rest at least. She closed her eyes the moment her head was on the pillow. "I'll just go grab some woods , I'll be back soon" he said. "Stefan .." Elena nodded . but he was gone.

Stefan was almost running away from his home . There was something about that girl that made him feel unsafe . Made him feel weak. He fastened his steps trying to run from his shadow. But he couldn't scape from the truth . Since he had seen her eyes , he had known he will never be the same . Stefan heard a noise . he looked in the direction it was coming from . it was a deer . "great ! Now we have lunch !" In a second he grabbed it's neck . Poor deer was taking it's chance in running, not knowing there would be a chance only if it was a lion or a tiger . But it was Stefan that we're talking about . The deer struggled a little more than there was pieces of it left by the side of Stefan . He drained every ounce of blood in it's body . He couldn't control his hunger specially after Elena . He was desperate and confused .

At the cottage Elena woke up thinking about Stefan . why didn't he kill her ? Why does he live here ? What is he ? She had seen his face . The blood rushing through his face . Anyone else would've been miles away after what she'd seen . But not Elena . Even though she met him last night she had seen it in his eyes that he is the one person in the world that will never harm her.

Around Elena there was plenty of old weird antique stuff . there was an old woody closet in the corner . She was so curious . She knew Stefan isn't gonna like it but her feet were driving her to that closet .in the closet there was a box . She opened the box and there were so many journals in it . She was shaking out of fear and curiousity . Was she ready to what she was going to read ? She didn't care what will happen . She had to know him .

She looked in the box again and she learned that they go by dates .It started from 1864 .she couldn't believe what was right in front of her . she grabbed the first journal and started reading

"Damon is back in town . I'm glad 'cause I missed him . Since mother died , father has been careless to what he does and he leaves me a lists of Dos and Don'ts everyday . It's hard to be his favourite but he's the only person that I've got when Damon's not here. He wants me to be the mayor of mystic falls since the mayor has been suspiciously murdered . I don't like politics . I don't wanna be responsible for this town . Father wants me to be who he wants. He wants me to act like a grandee . Living like this is like living hell . But I don't wanna let him down ."


End file.
